A Look to the Past
by HPOL001
Summary: Yet another story about Harold and Lillian but this one has a new twist to it. This takes place right after Harold passes away and Fiona decides to do her best by comforting her Mom. Lillian lovingly shares her and Harold's love story with their daughter. It's a cute little tale that I've spun for them. Read, review, and enjoy!


**A Look to the Past**

 **Author's Note:** Hello again! Wow another story less than a year apart, this seems to be working for me. I'm trying to come up with stories since I've had a bunch but haven't had a way to write them all down so they're slowly filtering out. And I'm really only going to try to focus on doing one shots for now because I don't trust myself trying to write a whole story and actually finishing it, and I wouldn't want to frustrate you guys with something like that. There's already too many stories on this site that do that all the time. I've just started college so I am busy with that but I do find myself with more free time to actually write my stories out. This story is set right after Harold dies and they have the funeral. Enjoy! Read and Review please!

P.S. Fairy Godmother's real name from what I've read it supposed to be Dama Fortuna, so keep that in mind while you read.

-H&L-

Fiona made her way over to the window once again in her bedroom that showed a beautiful view of the kingdom, but more specifically she was looking down to the lily pond. Her mother was still standing there, the redhead frowned and sighed. She knew her mother was hurting badly. Queen Lillian had just lost her husband and even though Fiona was grieving for her father as well, she knew Lillian needed her right now. So the ogress made her way down the stairs and through the familiar castle she had called home. The day was dark and gloomy, the clouds loomed over them as Fiona walked over to the older woman.

"Mom, are you OK?" Fiona knew it was quite a stupid question, who could be alright when they just lost their husband. But she didn't know what else to really say. Her mother was a strong woman, always had been. The Queen always had to put up a strong front, especially when her husband would go away. She remembered the stories she had heard from the staff about when her father had gone to war, her parents were still freshly married and still adjusting to their royal roles when he got called off to battle. The servants always told her as a little girl that they never saw the Queen more depressed than those four months the King was gone. Fiona had been witness to her mother's sadness a few times in her life; the traveling lessened after Fiona was born but every now and again Harold would have to go off to some neighboring kingdom and Fiona would stay at home with her mother. While Lillian loved to spend time with her daughter, Fiona couldn't help but notice that her mother would get this sad little smile on her face at dinner or when she was putting her to bed knowing she'd be heading to an empty room. But then Harold would return and Fiona would run down the stone steps outside when he'd return and jump up into his arms happily. He'd hold his young daughter close and spin her around with his charming smile. Then his golden brown eyes would land on the Queen and he'd walk over to his wife with Fiona still comfortably in his arms. The little redhead would lay her head on his shoulder and Harold would wrap one arm securely around his wife's slim waist and pull her close. That bright, beautiful smile would flash on the Queen's face and she'd lean forward and connect their lips together gently. The two young Royals would kiss happily for a few moments before parting but staying close to one another with their daughter. The King always made sure to spend time with his family before dealing with his royal duties. He made a point of being with his wife and daughter first when he returned from a trip, they were the things that were most important to him and it was of great significance that the people knew that. They admired it and honored that the King took such great love and pride in his family.

"I'm not sure Fiona... I know he'd want me to be OK but how can I be?" Lillian said as she held her chin up high but there was a definite crack in her voice as she spoke. Not to mention that a person couldn't miss the bloodshot eyes, obvious evidence that the Queen had been shedding more than a few tears.

"You're not expected to be Mom, it's completely fine to show emotion and break down for once in your life. I miss Daddy so much and I'm sure you miss him just as much if not more." Fiona replied as she took one of her mother's hands into her own as their similar gray, blue eyes met. Lillian swallowed harshly as she looked to her daughter.

"I just... I miss him so much, I haven't spent a night without him next to me in twenty five years, besides when he had to travel," The Queen sighed and bit her lip. Lillian tried to fight back tears but couldn't help when they started streaming down her thin face. Fiona pulled Lillian into a strong hug, the two women needed each other right now. They stayed there hugging at the lily pond for quite awhile, Lillian silently crying and Fiona holding her mother in comfort.

"You and Daddy were the perfect couple, you know. You loved each other so much. Whenever I saw you two as a little girl I think that's what made me want so much a true love of my own. I want what you and Dad shared. You two were always so happy together, I miss him too. So much," Fiona sighed to herself as she looked at her mother.

Lillian bit her lip and her fingers fiddled with the wedding band on her left ring finger that had comfortably sat there for more than two decades. "I did love him honey... So much. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and yet there he was," Lillian gave a sad little smile to her daughter. "Did we ever tell you the story of how we got together?" She raised one of those perfect blonde brows at Fiona. The redheaded ogress thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, no I don't think you have Mama. But I definitely want to," If sharing their love story would help her mother cope than Fiona was happy to listen, not to mention that she always wanted to hear the story of her parents.

The older woman smiled fondly as she thought back to the moment when she laid her grey-blue eyes on her husband for the first time; he had smiled that charming smile at her and her heart melted at the sight. "He was so handsome when we met, we were both so young too," She sat down on the bench that was next to the lily pond and waited for her daughter to join her. "You know we actually met at his twenty-first birthday party?" Lillian chuckled and Fiona smiled with her. "Really? I had no idea." The redhead said in surprise. The queen nodded and stared over into the swirling blue water of the pond as she was transported back to that night in her mind.

~H&L~

The carriage pulled up in front of the glistening, white castle and the horses trudged to a stop. The door was gracefully pulled open by a servant who rushed up to the vehicle and out stepped a beautiful, eighteen year old, blonde. Her light blue dress flowed around her as it hugged her body nicely and the bottom didn't flare out too much. She pushed a few of her honey golden locks behind her ear as a bright smile reached across her whole face. Her stormy grey eyes flashed up to look at the pristine castle and then back to the carriage as other girls climbed their way out.

"Oh Lillian this is so exciting!" One of the girls, Sarah, squealed as she took hold of the blonde girls arm happily. Lillian chuckled and nodded. "It's going to be really fun," She replied. This girl was a princess from a neighboring kingdom who had been invited to Prince Harold's twenty-first birthday party. All people of nobility and royalty were invited to join and even the locals of Far Far Away were due to show up. It was supposed to be a grand party in honor of the prince and people were coming from miles around to join in on the celebration. Three girls joined Lillian on the journey, they were her best friends from back home and they all went to school together. But even when the princess had to focus on more of royal duties as they got older that never stopped her from spending time with her friends. The one still hanging onto Lillian's arm was a brunette named Sarah. The other two came to stand around their friends; one was a redhead named Rose. The last girl was named Amy, another blonde.

"I'm so thankful that Father let us go, I thought he wasn't going to budge when I asked him," Lillian giggled along with the other three. "There are so many people here," Amy commented as their were many other carriages riding up and people piling out in the front courtyard into the castle. Some were making their way through the open doors of the front of the castle and others of the nobility and royalty that were present were mingling and talking. "Well everyone across the land has been invited to this party, the Prince is so nice to let everyone come," Rose raised an eyebrow at her friends and Lillian nodded in agreement. "Yea, come on let's go get ready. The party is going to start soon," The princess suggested with a smile and they all nodded and made their way into the castle and up to one of the available rooms so they could change and get ready for the night. Lillian had never met Prince Harold before, she had just ever heard of him from her Father. He had met him through traveling and business, he said that he was a nice young man and well suited to becoming King one day of Far Far Away. She mainly just wanted to come to spend time with her friends and enjoy being out of her own castle. She was not like most princesses would be, it was not a norm that ones best friends consisted of common folk when you come from royalty. But Lillian was never bothered by that, this is what made her popular amongst her own people back home. It was always very obvious that she'd be an amazing Queen one day.

The girls changed quickly into more elegant, fancy dresses. Rose was in red, Sarah in green, Amy in blue, and Lillian in pink. Lillian's dress was off the shoulder and slimmed in to hug her slim hips comfortably and then flare back out as it came down to the ground. They all did their hair up in different ways, Lillian's golden locks were partly gathered up in the back and then parted down the middle as it swooped down the sides to frame her face beautifully. Then that hair was loosely connected into the hair in the back. "Lily you look so beautiful," Sarah smiled at the blonde. She smiled shyly with a light blush. "You guys look amazing too," She smiled brightly at her friends. It had gotten dark by now and the party would be starting soon.

Lillian, Sarah, Rose, and Amy made their way out of the room and made sure they all looked OK before making their way to the staircase. Everyone else was gradually moving out of their own rooms and going down the staircase and gathering out back in huge back courtyard that the castle had. The guests would be down in the courtyard for awhile being able to mingle and dance and enjoy themselves. Then the King and Queen would enter after everyone settled and then finally Prince Harold would make his own entrance about fifteen minutes after his parents. The four girls busseled down the stairs as they chattered amongst one another. Lillian was looking behind her talking to Amy before she felt a solid mass run right into her. She stumbled and was about to fall flat on her face when a hand wrapped around her delicate one and tugged her back up steady on her feet.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even looking where I was going," A deep, comforting voice said as Lillian smoothed her dress down and looked up to only get lost in the most beautifully warm golden brown eyes she'd ever seen. In front of her holding her hand to keep her steady was a young man in civilian type clothes that looked to be about her age, maybe a little older, looking down at her; as they looked into each others eyes the man formed a charming smile on his face. Lillian stared at him for a moment longer before biting her lip and pushing a strand of hair behind her hair. "Oh um it's completely fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either." She smiled softly at the boy. He nodded, that handsome smile still present. "Well then I guess we are both at fault and that neutralizes the whole problem out," He teased and made Lillian giggle at his comment. Lillian's beautiful grey eyes flashed with that hint of sparkly blue as she studied him. He had dark brown hair that complemented his lightly tanned skin; it was cut shorter on the sides and the back and the top was longer but was neatly combed and flipped to one side. He had a strong jaw line that made him look even more good-looking and his pearly white teeth lit up his face. "I guess I don't have to worry about any legal issues then," She teased the boy back. He chuckled happily as the blonde was happy to joke back with him. "Well I suppose I should get going m'lady," He lifted up her hand that he was still holding onto and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Maybe I will be lucky enough to see you at the party," He added on as he flashed one more amazing smile at Lillian before bowing his head and heading off up the stairs.

The blondes friends were staring after the boy and immediately flocked to the princess as Lillian was biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. "Lillian, he was so handsome!" Rose squealed, out of the four of them she was probably the most boy crazy. Lillian never was one for these knights and princes that tried to tend to her beck and call that her father would have her meet in hopes of one of them peeking her interest. But she couldn't help but nod in agreement as she let a small smile come across her face. "And very charming," The blonde added on. "I wonder who he was," Sarah wondered with a raised eyebrow. The girls shrugged. "Maybe some servant boy or just a regular guest, he was dressed rather plainly," Amy suggested. "Yea maybe, either way hopefully Lillian will come across him again tonight," Rose said with a smirk. The princess rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "Whatever, come on you guys let's get to the party before the King and Queen do. We don't want to miss the Prince's entrance," Lillian said and tugged on her friends arms; they made their way down the large staircase in the courtyard and mingled their way into the large crowd of people for the party. There was a band set up on stage playing happily and there was a lot of excited energy running around the crowd. Some were seated at the numerous tables and chairs that were situated around the yard, others were nearer to the stage dancing along to the music, and the rest were standing and talking to each other.

Rose and Amy immediately ran off to go join the dancing crowd. Lillian and Sarah both grabbed a glass of water and mingled. The blonde talked with some people she recognized and chatted casually with them. Sarah had accidentally bumped into a shorter girl who looked their age, and while Sarah politely apologized the platinum blonde girl glared at her over purple horn rimmed glasses as she strutted away. "What was her problem?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and Lillian shrugged. "Not sure, just ignore her," Lillian shook her head. Soon the King and Queen of Far Far Away had joined the party and were talking with some other royalty that had showed up when a silence came across the crowd. A uniformed man stepped up and his voice rang out booming across the courtyard. "Thank you all for gathering for this momentous occasion to celebrate the princes twenty-first birthday. And now presenting, his highness, Prince Harold!" He announced and the doors opened and a figure stepped out onto the balcony to happy applause. The Prince was donned in black leggings and knee high boots to go over them. He had a sky blue, long sleeve, collared undershirt on that had ties up at the top of the chest and then a dark blue velvet tunic over the undershirt that had intricate designs embroidered into it in gold thread. A black belt wrapped around his waist with his sword hanging off of it and a black cape hanging down to his knees that had the kingdom's emblem on it. Finally to finish off the look, the prince had his glistening gold crown sitting atop his head and he smiled that dazzling smile that made any girl weak at the knees.

Lillian had only glanced up at the Prince who was waving almost shyly at the people below him with a charming smile but Sarah immediately recognized the boy. "Oh my god! Lillian, it's him! It's the boy!" She whispered furiously to the princess and tugged on her arm. The blonde furrowed her brow and looked up at the Prince again and examined him more closely, her stormy grey eyes widened in surprise. Sarah was right, it was the boy who she had run into before the party. 'He's the prince?' She thought to herself. 'Well that seems to explain why he was so polite and charming... Wow.' She bit her lip and sighed. "Well that explains a lot I guess," She whispered back to Sarah. "Wow I can't believe you caught the interest of the Prince, well I mean you are a princess but still, he didn't know that probably. Oh my god, you have to go talk to him and introduce yourself formally Lilly. You have a chance." Sarah rattled on excitedly and Lillian was smiling softly to herself as the brunette built up her hopes. Prince Harold had made his way down the steps and was greeted by some of his friends and started talking with them. He was different from other princes, Lillian could tell, and he was so enticing. Maybe she should go talk to him; however, just as she was building up enough confidence to go up and do it, that platinum blonde who had bumped into Sarah rudely walked up to the Prince and wrapped her arms around his bicep possessively and kissed his cheek.

Lillian stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed harshly as she watched the Prince and this girl that was hanging off of him. They were obviously in some type of courtship. The princess turned away and sighed. "I guess he's just the average flirty prince," The blonde shrugged and Sarah frowned at her friends obvious frustration. "Come on let's go find Amy and Rose, we came here to have fun and we will. Just forget about him, it's not worth it," Lillian grabbed her arm and walked away from the crowd talking to Harold and went to find their friends. The friends ignored the presence of the Prince and had a silent agreement that the boy did not need to be talked about. The blonde forgot about Harold for the time being and enjoyed the time with her best friends, soon a waltz came on and all four girls were asked to dance by someone. Lillian begrudgingly agreed to dance with some stuck up, airheaded prince from some other kingdom. She barely touched his shoulder as they spun around since she didn't really want to be anywhere near this boy, not to mention he was a terrible dancer. He had no sense of direction and kept almost ramming into other couples and he'd step on her feet, she pretended like she was listening as he rambled on about himself of course. All of a sudden there was a familiar third voice in the non-existent conversation. "I hope you don't mind be butting in James but I would like to have a dance with the girl," Prince Harold raised his eyebrow with a polite smile. The boy let go of Lillian with a frown but backed away with no argument. Lillian had started fiddling with her fingers again as the boy went away and Harold turned back to her. "Would you like to dance?" The Prince asked with a small smile. Lillian sighed and nodded, he took her in his arms and she placed her arm on his shoulder and their hands intertwined as they started to waltz around. After a moment Lillian decided to just start a conversation.

"Any particular reason that just happened?" The blonde asked as she looked up at the Prince. "You looked quite uncomfortable with James, he's an OK guy but there's not a whole lot going on up there if you know what I mean," he commented gesturing to his head with a chuckle. Lillian just looked at him unamused. He nervously cleared his throat and glanced away before focusing back on the princess. "Anyway I just thought I'd attempt to get him away from you... Did I um do something wrong? You seem upset," He furrowed his brow as his golden brown eyes looked apologetic. The blue sparkle in her eye flashed dangerously as she narrowed her eyes. "I appreciate that you ran him off but I'd rather not have your company either..." She looked down and away from the boy. Harold frowned, "Well this is a bit of a change from earlier. Did I say something wrong?" Lillian sighed and looked back up at him. "You neglected to inform me that you were the Prince, not to mention that you seem to already have someone gladly hanging off your arm," Harold thought for a moment and realized she must be upset about it. "Oh... Oh I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to upset you. But I mean there wasn't a whole lot of time to let you know who I was. I had to get ready and I didn't want to keep you from getting to the party." He bit his lip and sighed. "As for the girl hanging off my arm... well I mean she's nice enough but I've been trying to break away for awhile. But that's not an excuse, I shouldn't have been so flirty." Harold looked at her apologetically. "Well now that you know who I am, do I at least get the pleasure of knowing who you are?" He raised his eyebrow with a soft smile. Lillian rolled her eyes but not with any real malice behind the action.

"Lillian, my name is Lillian... Princess Lillian actually," She figured she'd be honest with the Prince. "Princess Lillian, huh?" He grinned and chuckled. "I've heard of you from my father, just casually though. He just said you were a nice girl... although you seem a lot more than nice now that I've met you," He smiled charmingly. She blushed lightly and couldn't help but offer a small smile. "You're flirting again... although I have to say that I don't particularly mind it this time," She giggled cutely and he smiled at making her laugh again. "You're very pretty when you laugh," He spun them around and pulled her a little closer as they danced together. Lillian was surprised at how smooth this prince would be. "You know, you're not like other royalty," She raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "Oh yea? How so?" He smirked lightly. "Hey don't be getting too cocky. But yes you are a special kind of royalty I suppose. You're not stuck up and you don't ramble on about yourself. You seem to also have somewhat of a brain up there unlike all the others... And you're rather funny," She shrugged non-chalantly. He chuckled and the couple didn't seem to notice anything except each other right now.

Dama Fortuna sat there glowering at Harold and this blonde that he was holding way too close for comfort. She adjusted the horn rimmed glasses that were perched on top of her nose and whipped the platinum blonde locks out of her face. She strutted over to the dancing couple and clenched her jaw as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Harold come on," She crossed her arms as Harold turned around to lay eyes on the girl that he had been sort of courting the past few months. Although the only reason he had even dared to do as such was because a big secret that he'd rather keep under wraps about why he meant missing for a few years. He frowned deeply as he looked at her, "I'm dancing with a friend," He raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl. "I don't care, it's time for you to do something else. Now come on," She set her hands on her hips and glared at him. He sighed and turned back to Lillian apologetically. "Sorry I guess I have to go for now," He said quietly to her and slowly pulled away as he kept his grasp on her delicate hand. "I hope to see you again soon, and I'll try to stay as special as I can be," He smirked and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles for a few seconds. He looked back up and they locked gazes yet again. He smiled softly as he stared into those beautiful misty pools of shades of greys and blues. He pulled away and turned back to Dama begrudgingly and stalked off behind her as she angrily walked away from him.

Lillian watched them go and smiled softly as the Prince glanced back at her with those warm golden brown orbs. The waltz ended and her friends came over to join her again, of course they had noticed who she had been dancing with. "Well at least he got Prince Vanity over there away from you," Sarah nodded to the first boy that Lillian was dancing with that was now talking with a new girl. "What happened? What did he say to you?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. "He apologized," Lillian bit her lip and couldn't help but let a small smile grow across her face. "He actually is rather sweet and funny," the princess shrugged lightly as she looked after him. "Oh well I mean I'll probably never see him again anyway, it's no big deal," She added on and turned to her friends and they continued to enjoy the party. Harold and Lillian didn't come across each other again except for passing glances the rest of the night. It was around midnight when people started to retreat home, the locals simply walked and some royalty that traveled from afar decided to stay the night. Lillian and the other girls journey back wasn't that long, they'd be getting home late but her parents were expecting that and they didn't feel like staying in a castle that they'd never been in before. So they gathered their things and the servants packed it into their carriage. Sarah, Amy, and Rose had already piled into the vehicle. Lillian was just checking with the servant that they had everything in the back when a voice called out to her.

"Lillian!" That deep voice disrupted her thoughts for the third time that night. She looked around to see the Prince jogging toward her with that all too familiar smile. He came to a stop in front of her as his cape swished around him. His crown was now gone and his dark hair was a little ruffled from the run he had just completed. "I um.. Well uh.." He stuttered shyly and ran his fingers through his brunette locks to smooth them out a bit. "I just wanted to thank you for coming and um.. To say goodbye" He smiled softly at the princess. She offered him a smile back as her eyes sparkled with the dash of blue they held. "Well thank you for having me, we had a nice time," She said in her delicate voice as she nodded toward the carriage. He nodded and hesitated for a moment before taking her hand in his yet again. "I can only hope that this won't be the last time I see you," He raised an eyebrow at her and lifted her hand up to press a sweet kiss to her knuckles. Yet again just one of the numerous things this Prince had done in multiples of three. "Maybe if you're lucky your wish will come true," She teased back at him and giggled. He chuckled and politely bowed to her. "Until next time Princess Lillian," He flashed that heart-melting smile at her again. "Indeed Prince Harold," She curtsied to him and she watched as he slowly backed up and reluctantly turned away from her as he walked back up to the staircase. She waved at him as she made her way to the door of the carriage. He had looked back and was walking up the stairs backwards, he grinned and waved back at her. He then stumbled and quickly caught himself before he fell on his ass, when he looked back up he still had a good bright red blush making it's way across his cheeks as he looked at her. She giggled and let a small smirk cross her face as she climbed into the carriage.

Lillian settled into the seat of the carriage next to Sarah with a soft smile. "I think someone has a crush," Rose teased. "And it's mutual," Amy added on with a chuckle. Lillian's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked down shyly. "Shush, all of you. He's sweet... and cute, but I don't think I'm gonna see him again. There's no reason for me to, he's attached and I'm sure my Father is going to start lining up some knights to try to court me," She shrugged and played with a strand of her blonde hair before pushing it behind her ear. Her friends rolled their eyes playfully and shook their heads, they all shared knowing looks with each other as the blonde princess looked out the window.

As predicted, Lillian's friends ended up being right. Harold and Lillian ended up seeing more and more of each other in the coming months. The Prince's father traveled to other kingdoms as his yearly tradition. It kept up the alliances that the different kingdoms had built up. This year however the King decided to have his son join him since he would one day soon rule the kingdom. The Prince, slightly annoyed, agreed to the situation. His spirits were risen though when he found out that he'd be visiting the Kingdom of Carcedonia. That's where Lillian resided, the princess that had so quickly caught his interest. She had stayed in his thoughts since his twenty-first birthday and he longed to see her again. He wanted to get to know her, befriend her, soon after his birthday he had called things off with Dama. She kept him around to use him for her advantage, she claimed to love but whether or not that was true Harold knew he didn't feel the same way about the platinum blonde. She held some secrets above his head but he was sick of her holding him back from being happy with someone. He had never felt this way about anyone until he ran into Lillian that night. She was furious with him and surprisingly she didn't kill him right on the spot but he'd worry about that later.

When Harold and his Father arrived in Cardedonia they were escorted up to the castle by some knights in their carriage and he excitedly climbed out. He knew that the King, Queen, and any royal children would be present up at the front door of the castle. This was the natural tradition when any royalty visited each other. He contained his excitement and made sure his hair looked OK and smoothed his tunic down as he looked up to the staircase, there she was, looking as radiant as ever. He flashed that charming smile at the princess and even though she was obviously excited to see him there she offered him a lovely smile back. The King and his son were there for a few days and as the days rolled by Lillian's and Harold's romance started to blossom. He of course let her know that Dama was finally out of the picture. However they of course didn't go straight into a courtship, their friendship developed and they spent almost every moment together happily. Their parents happily let them go off together hoping for a joyful romance between the couple that would unite the kingdoms, not to mention they realized that both of their children were undoubtedly happy when with one another. Harold and Lillian had gone down to the lily pond they had at the Carcedonian castle before the two men made their way back to Far Far Away. Lillian had her hands wrapped around his bicep and curled into his side as they stood there in each others company observing the water. They had discovered that they were able to live in a comfortable silence with each other not having to say anything. She rested her head onto his shoulder and he smiled softly down at her. "I will be back soon Lillian," He assured her as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well good it would be rude if you didn't come back to see me," She teased as she poked at his chest. He chuckled and nodded. "Yes it certainly would be," He bit his lip as they shyly gazed into each others eyes. He decided to go for it and he slowly leaned down toward the blonde princess, being sure to give her enough time to pull away if that's what she wished, she didn't and let him connect their lips gently in their first kiss. It was just a soft press of their lips together, it didn't need to be anymore than that. It was a perfect first kiss as the sun glistened on the water in front of them and they held each other close. He had his arms wrapped securely around her slim waist and her arms had snaked to around to hang around his neck. They parted and pressed their foreheads together happily.

From then on it was a happy progressive courtship between the two Royals. Harold would visit Cardedonia any chance he got and their romance gradually grew. After six months of him romancing her he finally proposed after being granted permission by her Father. He asked her in front of the lily pond after a very romantic dinner that Harold prepared for them. The servants helped him set up the table outside with candles. They had a very romantic time at dinner and Harold intertwined their fingers as they took a walk down to the lily pond. When she was looking at the water he had dropped to one knee and then got her attention, she tried to hold back joyful tears as he made a very sincere, lovely speech. "So Lillian, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked nervously as he stared up at her lovingly. She of course started nodding frantically as tears streamed down her face in happiness. "Yes, yes of course Harold," She said as she let out a joyful sound. He grinned brighter than ever before and slipped the diamond ring on her finger that would stay there for the rest of her life. He wrapped her up in his arms and they kissed passionately. The rest of the story had already been heard, they got married and lived their happily ever after together. They had Fiona and even more joy entered their life when she was born. You know the rest of what happened from there.

~H&L~

Lillian finished the tale with a small little smile as her eyes continued to gaze out at the water. "That was beautiful Mom," Fiona said softly. "I'm glad you told me, I've always wanted to know how you and Daddy got together. That was the sweetest love story I've ever heard," She grasped her Mom's hand and smiled at her. Lillian chuckled and bit her lip. "Yea we have an interesting story I suppose, I wouldn't have had it any other way though; he was so sweet and charming and funny," She looked to her daughter. "You're very much like him you know, you inherited a lot of his personality. I love you honey," The Queen tugged her little girl into her arms to hug her tightly. Fiona hugged the older woman back comfortably. "I love you too Mom and I love Daddy. And he loved you a lot too, you were the love of his life," She looked into her mother's eyes. The same ones she had inherited. "I know sweetheart, I know. He made that very clear during our twenty-five years. He was mine too, he'll always be the love of my life," She said with a soft loving smile.


End file.
